RAWR means I Love You in Dinosaur
by princessolivia3
Summary: Dino Dan-A cute story of a group of elementary school kids.It has a lot of drama/gay love/rape and possible character death.1st chapter is rated T but it gets worst, trust me.M on all chapters but 1. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1:: Recess

A/N Okay, I'm not sure how to go about this, but I think it's a cute/perverted idea. (evil laugh) I babysit my niece and was watching Dino Dan with her. Of course I didn't say anything to her. But since she was hogging the t.v. I got the idea to pair up two of the kids since one of the boys eyed the main character (very suspiciously ;D ). No don't go claiming I'm a creeper kid rapist, because I'm not raping anything... They're raping each other(; When you babysit and cant watch anything but kid shows for a week, a person like me gets ideas XD. So no flaming or I'll laugh at you. Let this be your fucked up chance at being a kid again... (: Enjoy, nonetheless.

Here's my attempt... At Chapter One: Recess

Under the tree, Dan was drawing an Stegosaurus. It looked detailed in his black and white sketch. Cory, one of the boys, ran up with his cheeks red in exhaustion from kickball. He ran up smiling, with two girls and another boy in the background.

Cory was one of those boys who were extremely nice, almost too nice to where you didn't like him. But you ended up kind of having to, due to that endless smile and endless kindness. He smiled, attempting to get his breath back.

"Wanna play? We need one more boy against the girls!" He said, motioning towards the extra girl who just walked into the field.

"Sure!" Dan smiled brightly and dropped his notebook with his pencil click clacking onto the paper. But he didn't care, he jumped up and ran to Cory with his notebook forgotten behind him. He joined his new best friend, Cory and Cory's friend, Ricardo. The girls were nice and they smiled and waved. "Let's play!" A tan girl said.

They started playing for about 10 minutes before the girls finally won. The boys all got disappointed but Dan continued smiling, remembering how much fun he had. Cory, being a funny guy ended up playing tag with everyone. They ran around and couldn't stop smiling.

Ricardo was It. His slightly flushed cheeks pushed up into a smile. As he chased Cory around the swings, he saw that Dan was closer and chased him around. There was a ledge - separating the grass from the dirt that headed to the school. As Ricardo attempted to catch Dan, he pulled his teeshirt and they both fell over the ledge. Ricardo fell over him but Dan's arm got twisted around.

They were face to face. Ricardo was on top of him, holding himself up on his hands, both of them breathing heavily. Ricardo still smiled, unaware that Dan's arm got twisted around. Nothing was broken, it ended up just being a pulled shoulder but Dan cried out in pain. Ricardo stopped smiling and instantly started apologizing, repeatedly. He helped Dan get up and asked his teacher, Ms. Carver if he could take Dan to the Nurse. She said yes, and offered help. Cory offered to help but got denied because class was about to start again. Ricardo took responsibility for Dan and walked off.

"I really am sorry, Danny boy. It was an accident. I'm sorry." Ricardo said, hoping the friendship wasn't shattered over an accident. "I'm fine. It's just really sore or something." He rolled his shoulder around maybe hoping for it to pop back into place or at least feel better. It didn't..at all. It hurt even more.

"Don't move it, you could make it worse!" Ricardo urged. "Hey, I have an idea. I play a lot of sports and sometimes I pull my shoulder of my ankle and my dad pops it back into place. It hurts for maybe two seconds, but then it goes away really quick." Ricardo looked like he was trying to help, maybe because he really was. But Dan looked hesitant.

"Come on," Ricardo smiled. "It will feel better." Dan looked at the cement beneath his feet and held his shoulder cautiously. "Wont the Nurse fix it?"

His eyebrows knit together as though he smelled something bad. "That old lady?" he suddenly laughed, "She only gives out ice packs. That makes your shoulder hurt even more! It wont fix it." Dan looked up at him, suddenly changing his decision about the Nurse. "Just trust me," he motioned for him to come closer. Dan stepped forward slowly, still holding his arm - obviously scared.

Dan let go of his arm and squinted his eyes closed. He felt Ricardo's hand on his back, "Relax, kiddo." Dan relaxed but said in a low voice, "Just be careful." Ricardo moved slowly and made sure everything was right. He took Dan's arm up and touched his shoulder with his other hand, gently and slowly. Ricardo kind of got distracted by Dan's cute bundle of freckles on the back of his neck. He put himself back in the right frame of mind and took a deep breath. Instantly correcting any motions before he twisted his arm back and inside of the socket. Dan yelled and fell into Ricardo's arms.

"Woaah. You okay?" Dan opened his eyes and was surprised that his arm didn't hurt anymore. "Ugh," Dan groaned, he touched his own arm and smiled. "Thanks, Ricky." Ricardo got slightly offended. "It's Ricardo and your welcome." He said calmly as he got Dan up and started wiping off a bit of dirt off of Dan's jacket. "Hey, well you called me Danny Boy. That's not fair." Ricardo smiled and quickly, before Dan has proper time to respond, put his hand under Dan's chin and touched his cheek softly with his thumb. "Sorry, Danny Boy." Ricardo started walking off leaving Dan a little stunned. "T-Thanks again!" He tried to say friendly-like but ended up coming out awkward. Ricardo just saluted when he turned around and walked backwards. He shot a smile, showing teeth. And turned back around. "Back to class!" Ricardo laughed from a distance.

Dan smiled all the way back to Mr. Clemens class.

Note: I have a lot to do with this story. I might get a few chapters in by tommorow or so, so favorite meh! I know it's gunna be kickass. And it's gunna get dirty, dark, fuckked up but interesting so check it out. And Google Dino Dan or something so you can get an idea on what these characters look like. If you Google search Dino Dan Characters, on the first link or so you'll have a few of the main characters with bio's from Nickjr. If not, whatever.

Review! ( And I hope everyone Happy Holidays! )


	2. Chapter 2:: Art

A/N: I need some reviewin here so gimme all you got. even one word come on! Lov yah.

Chapter Two.. Art

The next day after the incident with his arm... The bell rang and Dan left Math class with a book and his Dino Journal in his arms. He headed to Art class but before he got into the door his books fell onto the floor. The extra papers in hisDino Journal scattered over the floor. Some kids just stepped over him. 'How rude', Dan thought. He heard Cory and Ricardo's laughter coming closer as he tried to pick the ruined papers up. Cory stepped over him. But Ricardo stayed behind and started helping.

"Thanks," Dan said, without noticing who it was. He looked up and Ricardo looked up at the same time. Again, their faces were close and Dan's cheeks blushed. Ricardo laughed a little as he glimpsed at Dan's blushed, freckle-filled cheeks. "You draw dinosaurs?" Dan looked down at his papers and smiled. "Oh these? When I see dinosaurs I study them and draw them. I really like Dinos," He laughed. "Oh really?" Ricardo and Dan stood up, Ricardo gathered the papers and put them back into a pile. Dan nodded, "Yea! I love dinosaurs, do you like them?"

Ricardo looked at him, pondering his answer. "I like 'em but it makes me kinda mad I can't see them anymore, they're all gone. But they're super cool! Roaring and fighting other ones and especially the T-Rex! That's crazy! He's so big! Haha." Ricardo laughed. "Yea! That's everyone's favorite." said Dan. "So that's why they call you Dino Dan." Dan smiled awkwardly up at him, "Yea, that's me." Ricardo sat down at Dan's table. Cory continued eyeing the both of them jealously from another table with Kami and another girl in their class.

Ricardo looked at Cory quickly, giving him a stern look. He continued talking to Dan and looking at his drawings. "No, don't read them!" Dan tried to get his Stegasaurus picture but Ricardo moved it away so he could read it. A smug smile lingering on his lips. "You're a good artist. You must get an A in this class!" Dan laughed. "I do! Now gimme my papers." Ricardo smiled very flirty-like. "Say please." He held the paper away as he face drew closer towards Dan's face. He lifted his eyebrows to observe Dan's reaction. Maybe the green eyes that shown so brightly yet nervously underneath Ricardo's essence. "Please." Dan smiled. His hand reaching for the papers. "Haha. Here." He gave him the papers and got his sketchbook out of his navy blue and black backpack.

While looking at his paper, Dan noticed out of the corner of his eye Ricardo rolling up his sleeve. So out of habit he looked at him and saw a huge blueish bruise on Ricardo's arm. It looked as though someone grabbed it violently. There was hand marks on it which scared Dan so he pointed at it slightly. Ricardo noticed Dan's observation and moved his arm away, attempting to hide it casually, but it was serious. Ricardo rolled his sleeve down to hide it and muttered "It's nothing." He continued drawing but Dan remained looking worried. "It looks like it hurts." Ricardo's eyed lit up a little and he smiled at Dan. "It's nothing, really! I was at baseball practice yesterday afternoon and me and my friend just got rough over a home run."

Dan automatically believed this excuse. Due to the way Ricardo's face absorbed the convincing reason. But Ricardo had a flash of the previous night...

_His father, holding his arms over his head, roughly. Yelling into his face, spit flying. The breath of heartless anger. "Shut the fuck up!" Ricardo spat into his eyes. A slap, and he grabbed his arm even harder. A bruise..._

"Be careful. That looks like you broke you arm." Ricardo smiled and changed the subject swiftfully..

"Wanna see?" He slid over his open notebook full of sketches and things for class. Dan looked at them interestedly.

"They look great! Do you like to draw." Dan loved this class, he always learned something new so that he could try them in his Dino Journal.

"I like the class to hang out with friends, and sometimes when i learn something cool it's pretty awesome. But I don't draw outside out class or even for homework." He looked back down at his sketchbook. He worked on finishing a flower assignment that happened to be on the page he was on. But Ricardo's mind was paranoid about his arm. He wondered if Dan was thinking the samething. He worried if Cory saw, or heard. He was worried that Dan might tell a teacher and then his Dad would have to come in and then hurt him again the same night... He worried that Dan would find out he's lying and then not be his friend anymore. Instantly, his heart dropped as he longed for the kiss that he knew he wouldn't get. 'Man, this was a terrible way to start a relationship..' He thought.. But he noticed he said "Man.." aloud and he turned to Dan as he questioned what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing..." He smiled as happily as he could.

A/N:: Okay I expected myself to come up with an M rated chapter but you'll understand later... Maybe in the 4th Chapter. Sorry. But it's worth it in the end.

Feedback, Please. Blessed be..


	3. Chapter 3:: Dream

A/N:: I feel like writing something dirty. Just for the hell of it. So get ready. Oh shit, I have an idea.

Ricardo sat in class, in the back. It was detention. He didn't do anything bad but he was late to class today without an excuse. So teachers gave him detention as a warning. No more skipping class. Something to tell his father, he laughed at the situation.

_"Dad! I was in detention today. All because of you. You dropped me off at school way to late andI got in trouble!" His father's angry, dark eyes turned towards him and the room became evil. _

Ricardo shuddered in his chair.

_"Oh really?" His father stumped towards him. His fists tightening, but instead his feet flew up quickly up between Ricardo's legs...He fell to the ground yelling, holding the area with a look of utter pain on his face._

'That's what happened last week, because he fell asleep while doing his homework. he got up to head to bed and - I don't want to repeat myself.' Ricardo thought.

His arm finally regained the pale skin tone instead of plum purple. It was ugly and pink, almost like Mrs. Janie's painting above her desk.

But Ricardo thought of Dan.

'Oh my little Dannie Boy. He's the new kid on the block and I just don't know why he's so cute to me.' He was with Cory, Cory always thought of him as his boyfriend, because Ricardo was his first kiss. He wanted to experiment. But Cory fell in love, he said he wanted Ricardo forever. But Ricardo always pushed him away, even though they were best friends. Cory was always super jealous, so as his little version of reverse phsycology tried to take place, he flirted with as many girls as possible. Of course the girls thought he had cooties and it always gave Ricardo a laugh.

Dan fell asleep on his palm. His mind flew off into a rosy paradise. Dan was there, and it was only Ricardo and Dan. His little prince. He touched his freckles on his cheeks and Dan blushed. "Do you like me?" Dan whispered up at him. Ricardo moved in and gently kissed his lips. Suddenly, the clothing faded away. Dan's naked body was so small. Ricardo fell down slowly, angelic like onto the flat surface and suddenly his privates touched Dan's they pushed it together. Dan tried to hide his face in Ricardo's chest but he moved back and held his chin like they did when they first met. It felt so tingly that the tip got wet with some white cream. Dan's did too and they kissed. Dan moaned one final time and he woke up.

The bell rang, but Ricardo continued to sit there, acting like his stomach aches were bothering him. An uncontrollable pain, but all he was trying to do was hide the hard and big problem in his pants. He thought of his teacher, it was an old lady. Since girls didn't exite him, he immediatly went down and he left.

A/N:: What do you think? I don't like it... I lost the motivation, I'm babysitting my neice again, maybe that's what ruined it.. Oh well. The rape scene is coming up soon. (;


End file.
